the lonely time lord ep 3 p1: the hoof of metal
by Zjedmun
Summary: rose and Mickey are off on their gallifreyan pre-wedding honeymoon and twilight is gone for the day so the doctor is left on his own. what could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**The lonely time lord ep3 p1: a bad morning.**

The doctor woke up that morning in his bedroom in his tardis. He got up and put on his dressing gown on over his pajamas. He yawned as he opened his door and looked out into the tardis corridor. He walked through the control room and out into twilight's library. He looked left then right. No twilight. Was she still in bed? He looked at his fob watch that he kept on his person at all times. Half 8. She would be up by now. He walked up to the table were he saw two bowls, some cereal boxes and a jug of milk. He also saw a note. It read:

"Dear doctor some help was needed of me in canterlot and I will be gone for the day. Please don't burn the library down. Your companion twilight."

The doctor shrugged to himself and poured himself some cereal. Since he and twilight met she had taught him how to use his hooves. He was getting used to it. He sat down and munched on the cereals just thinking about the past few days. He had dropped rose and Mickey off for their traditional gallifreyan pre-wedding honeymoon. A creaking at the top of the stairs made the doctor jump out of his trance. It was spike. He yawned as he walked down the stairs. "Hello doctor" he said.

"Hey spike. Have a good night sleep?"

"Great thanks. You?"

"Brilliant. Did you know twilight had gone for the day?"

"Yeah. She woke me up this morning. Early."

"Ah right." The doctor replied. He wondered what he was going to do today. Maybe explore ponyville a little. Get to know some locals. He agreed with himself.

After breakfast he put his regular long brown suit on, said goodbye to spike and headed outside into the town. He also took his wallet that changed the currency to match wherever he is. It was a busy day in ponyville. Ponies of various colors and sizes covered the streets. He walked through the town thinking what to do. He walked through the market area where he was called by a young filly. She was light yellow and had rose colored hair with a bow in it. "Hello sir! Here to by some apples?"

"Oh uh no thanks." He responded and kept on walking.

For some physically impossible reason she popped out of a stand filled with apples. "Why not?" she had a sweet grin on here face.

He didn't really like apples but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Uhh I have plenty at home!"

"You're sure?" she asked again.

"Yes I'm pretty sure." he said uncomfortably

"You're PRETTY sure. Your not absolutely positively super duper sure. Are you?"

"Uuhh if I by some apples would you please leave me alone?"

"Alright!"

He fumbled in his wallet and took out a few gold coins, gave it to her, grabbed and apple in between his teeth and ran for it. he heard behind him a faint "you forgot you change!"

When he was clear he spat out the red fruit. "I apples are rubbish." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**The lonely time lord ep3 p2: help needed.**

The doctor walked down the streets of ponyville wondering what to do. He past a signpost where he saw a piece of paper pinned to it. It read:

"Help needed at sweet apple acres." It was signed "applejack"

Applejack. That name was familiar… oh yes! Twilight's friend who worked and lived at sweet apple acres. He thought that he may as well get some work done there. Every pony around was doing something useful. He felt a little useless.

He made his way down to sweet apple acres and towards the bar that applejack lived in. He walked up to it and knocked on the front door. Almost in a flash the light brown mare appeared in the doorway. "Hello?" she asked "oh its you doctor!"

"Yes hello applejack." He smiled warmly. "I came because of this" he held up the piece of paper that was on the signpost

"All right then." She walked out of the barn "We had better get you started. Come with me." She closed the door and walked towards a forest. He followed her.

When they were pretty far in she stopped, turned around to face the doctor. "Ok we will start you off with Apple Bucking." She walked up to a tree and kicked her hind legs at it. The tree shook and apples fell down into the baskets placed around the tree.

The doctor clapped his hooves together. "Very impressive!"

"Why thank you doctor." she smiled proudly "Now you try it."

He gulped and walked towards a tree. He turned around and kicked it with all his might. One apple fell and hit him on the back of his head. "Ouch!" he rubbed his head and felt a lump swell up. "Now look what you have done." He muttered quietly at the single apple. It ignored him.

Applejack was chuckling. "Never mind doctor. Try again but aim a little higher up the trunk."

He tried again using applejacks advice. A few apples came down! The doctor chuckled to himself. "This is actually kind of fun!"

They carried on apple bucking for about an hour. The doctor had noticed something moving in the trees. It was probably nothing.

He heard something behind him and then he heard applejack calling. "Doctor! Help!"

Something behind applejack had one hoof around her neck and the other was aiming a hoof mounted gun at her head.

He acted quickly and drew his screwdriver, aimed it at the thing holding applejack. It buzzed and the thing holding applejack fizzled and fell to the floor. He ran over to applejack. She was clearly in shock. "Applejack! Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

He looked at the thing that had tried to kill her. He recognized it immediately. Those eyes and those thingamajigs at the top of its head. A cyberman. Or in this case a cyberpony.

He knelt by it and tried to scan it with his screwdriver. "What are you doing here then?" He said looking at the results of his screwdriver.

Suddenly it sprung back to life. Both of its metal hoofs went for his neck and grabbed it. Strangling him. The cyberpony was too strong to release him from its grip. He was loosing consciousness when it threw him by his neck to a near by tree. He hit it with tremendous force. He passed out hearing applejacks voice. "Doctor! Are you ok?" then nothing.

He woke up on a sofa. Applejack was kneeling beside him putting a wet cloth to his forehead. He had a splitting headache and his left hind hoof hurt bad.

He groaned. "Applejack?"

Applejack seemed surprised that he was awake. "Doctor you scared me to death! Do you feel alright?"

The doctor sat up. He winced. "Well. Could be better." He chuckled weakly.

She frowned. "What was that? It didn't look like anypony I have ever seen."

The doctor stayed silent for a moment. Then broke it. "That was a cyberma- uuh cyberpony. They are half mechanical half biological beings. They steal the brain of a pony and put it into a suit of amour. They remove all emotion, feeling and pain. No more memory of who they are whatsoever. Instead they have the urge to convert every intelligent life form they can get their hooves on."

Applejack was shocked. "That's awful! What was that one doing here then?"

The doctor thought for a moment. "It must have followed me through the vortex when I first came here." He shook his head. "Well we need to find where these cyberponies are hiding! They must be weak and only use simple tech from this planet. No offense." He glanced at applejack.

She shrugged. "None taken."

The doctor continued. "This tech they use must give off some kind of sonic signal. We can track it down! Come on applejack lets go hunt some metal ponies!"


End file.
